


Demon Dean, Happy Halloween

by stillnotoverdoomsday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Gen, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotoverdoomsday/pseuds/stillnotoverdoomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas play a prank on Sam for Halloween...but who will have the last laugh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Dean, Happy Halloween

Demon Dean, Happy Halloween 

Dean woke up this morning. It was Halloween. He was excited because he finally had an excuse to play a prank on Sam that involved himself being in a costume.  
See, a couple weeks ago, he got stuck in a devil's trap that Sam left for him in the bunker. He was stuck for hours until Cas, who slept in that day and spent the rest of it in the library, found out and let him out. 

He then got this great idea to be the devil on Sam's shoulder on Halloween. He got the costume and everything. All he had to do was convince Cas to be the angel on Sam's shoulder. Basically they would follow him around all day and tell him what to do. 

I burst though Cas' bedroom door to see him asleep. 

"Get up, Cas!" I yell in Cas' ear. He wakes up immediately. He then glares at me. "Cas, I need your help."

"Go away." He says. He's cranky in the morning. 

"Please just help me get back at Sam for not letting me out of the devil's trap for 7 hours." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks cautiously. I smile in victory.  
I tell him my plan.

"I am not wearing this." He says looking at an angel costume with a halo, wings, and everything. "This in no way resembles an angel's true form. Nor does your ridiculous outfit resemble Satan." He says referring to Dean's red devil outfit with horns and a pointy tail. I once again roll my eyes.

"It's what the media came up with; not me." I say. "Just put on the friggin costume!" He reluctantly does.

"So We're just supposed to follow Sam around all day and tell him what to do based upon what these outfits represent?" Cas asks. 

"Yeah. Pretty much." I say.

He walks out of the room to find Sam in the kitchen. I follow.

"Hello Sam." Cas says.

"H-What the He** are you two wearing?" Asked Sam with raised eye brows.

"Do not swear, Sam. It's not becoming of you." Says Cas Walking closer to him. Dean followed.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy. Curse all you want to." Says Dean.

"I would not recommend it." Cas says.

"What's going on?" Asked a very confused Sam

"It's Halloween! A time to scare children and have sex with women in revealing costumes." Says Dean.

"Sam, that is not a good idea. The women you have sex with usually don't live very long" says Cas concerned.

"I'm not doing either of those things! How does he know about...you know?" Asked Sam.

"I thought it was common knowledge." Cas says innocently. Dean laughed. Cas cocked his head to the left. 

"Why are you laughing about the victims of Sam's penis?" Cas asked once again innocently. This made Dean Laugh even harder! Once he finally stopped laughing, he decided to speak.

"Well, Sam, if you won't go willingly, I'll just take you there myself. He touched Sam and Castiel, and teleported them to a bar.

"Sam, why are you here? This is a den of iniquity!" Cas said

At the same time, Dean said "here we are, Sammy! This is great!" Sam ignored them both and sat on a bar stool. Cas and Dean sat on each side of him.

"Whiskey." Says Sam to the bar tender. Both Dean and Cas had something to say about it. "I hate you both." He said.

"Hate is not a good emotion" Cas says as Dean said, "Good! Let your anger out!" 

Sam spent about an hour like this when he got an idea. He smirked, and walked over to a girl named Tabitha Waters. Despite Dean and Cas, he still managed to seduce Her. She asked him to go to her car (obviously to have sex.) Dean and Cas followed them to the car. 

Once they started making out (Sam and the chick. Not Dean and Cas. Sorry, Shippers), Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine you can walk home!" He saidas he walked behind a tall van with Cas (Not like that. Again, Sorry Shippers.) he then teleported them back home.

Epilogue: A few days later Dean was looking in the papers for a case when he saw "Tragic Death of Tabitha Waters" "DANG IT SAM!"


End file.
